


Inadequate

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [9]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You let your insecurities get the best of you. As a result, you break up with Billy.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 4





	Inadequate

“I-I don’t understand. You’re breaking up with me? I thought everything was going great.” Billy was so confused. You’d been dating for six months and he’d fallen hard for you. Every time he was around you, he felt like he was floating.

You shook your head, “I’m sorry, Billy. I’m just not happy anymore.”

His jaw clenched, “What can I do?”

“What?”

“What can I do to fix this? What can I-Y/N please. I’ll do anything. Don’t do this.” He looked at you, pleading for you not to end what you had.

He doesn’t really care. It’s all an act. You’re nothing compared to that beautiful Homeland agent.

“Y/N,” Billy reached out to grab your hand, but you pulled back.

“I’ve made up my mind, Billy. You can’t change it.” He’s better off without you.

You then stood up and headed towards the door. Not looking back, accepting that this was what was best.

It’d been two weeks since you broke up with Billy and he’s been miserable. He’s buried himself in his work to distract him from the thought of you. But it didn’t work. At all.

Sick of being holed up in his office, Billy decides to go out for some lunch. He walks a few blocks to his favorite deli. As he turns the corner of a coffeeshop, he spots you and your friend, Matt Murdock sitting at a table.

He leans in trying to just hear your voice for a little bit, “I just, I don’t feel good enough for him. I’m not pretty enough, smart enough, skinny enough.”

Matt shook his head, “You know that’s not true, Y/N.”

“Matt, you didn’t see that Homeland agent with him. They looked good together. She’s gorgeous, clever, quip. I can’t compare to her. I’ll never compare to anyone like her. That’s why I ended things. I’m inadequate.”

Hearing this broke his heart. He wished you would’ve spoken to him. He could’ve ensured that that wasn’t the case at all. He cares about you so much, might even admit that he loves you. You breaking up with him broke his heart.

“I hate that I’m not good enough for him.”

“You’re wrong.” You whipped your head around to see Billy standing behind you.

“Billy?” You stood up to face him and noticed how heartbroken he looked.

“You’re enough, Y/N. You were always enough. Sure, you’re not like Madani or whoever, but that’s what I love most about you. Madani never saw past my looks, but you did. You saw me, Y/N and I see you.” He cupped your face, “Please, Y/N, take me back and let me show you how much I adore you. Let me get rid of all those nasty thoughts you have in that beautiful head of yours.”

You shook your head, “I don’t think you can, Billy.”

“I don’t care how long it takes. I just want you.” He said softly.

“O-Okay.”

Billy let out a breath of relief, “Okay?”

You nod, “Okay.”

He chuckles in disbelief, “Okay,” he then presses a loving and soft kiss to your lips.

Matt the stands up, “I’ll get going now, Y/N.”

You pull away from Billy and turn to Matt who looked slightly uncomfortable, “Sorry, Matty!” You turn back to Billy, “Lemme just drop Matt off and I’ll meet you at your place?”

“You promise you’ll come back?” He asks unsure.

You nod, “I promise,” you press a chaste kiss to him and then loop your arm with Matt, “Alright, Matty, let’s get you home!” You blow a kiss to Billy and he catches it. He’s now determined than ever to let you know that you are enough for him.“


End file.
